


明月为鉴

by fiammanda



Series: To Love and Win is the Best Thing [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 阿里奥斯托教导我在可疑的月亮里住着梦幻，不可企及者，失去了的时间，可能之物或不可能之物，两者是同一件事。——博尔赫斯





	明月为鉴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/gifts).



> M18-19。我，星际玩家兼青年设定发明家（但是有bug）（祈祷没人看出来）（其实我不会写这个）。
> 
> 起因是镜子告诉我：你发现没有三代塔上既有月又有雨  
> 我：？？？  
> 我：没有，我剪了这么多MV都没意识到这个问题  
> 我：我是星际玩家吗（是的）
> 
> 总之荣耀属于她，垃圾属于我，兄弟属于C社，但归根到底属于彼此。

Qliphoth的枝桠生长了无数岔路。但丁走着无数岔路中的唯一一条。

能把他带往维吉尔身边的那一条。

这使他想起特米尼格。二十年前，他也是这么走向维吉尔，期间消灭各式阻碍，然后失去他。

他曾经完全无法思考特米尼格。回忆使人从手心痛到脑子，再从另一根神经痛回来。人类很好，人类社会有太多东西具有思想排他效果，但它们仍然无法占据他的梦境。开头几年他整夜整夜地梦见维吉尔，有些是好梦，不过迟早变成噩梦。接着他不再在梦里看到雨中的高塔或者月下的兄长。再后来，他终于想梦也梦不到他。

尚且还能做梦的那几年，他有了一个发现：当人反复琢磨一件事——无论主动还是被动——就会将其抽象成一个概念，然后不断在生活的任何一个剖面遇到它。那一夜的血与泪最后涂抹出一个场景：维吉尔的背影映在寒冰似的满月中，同一片细雨将两人浇透。太多东西能够让他在脑中复现这个画面。一勾月。一滴雨。一句带有月或者雨或者兄弟的歌词……终于他不堪其扰，决定火烧伤口，把这件事彻头彻尾梳理一遍或者很多遍，直到它不能再像现在这样制造漫长的钝痛。

大约在第十到二十遍之间，他忽然产生疑问——

——那个夜晚为什么既有月色又有雨水？

起初，但丁怀疑夜雨只是他的想象。整个晚上他的心中都在下雨，天亮时有一滴砸在眼睛里。但他也确凿地记得湿发怎样粘在前额，煌煌剑气怎样逼开降落的水。

然后他又觉得，月亮大概并不真实。它是夜空中光明而巨大的深潭，维吉尔在水面也在水底。也许那是他哥哥的自带背景，毕竟他们的气质过于相似。可他同样能够回忆起维吉尔的银发如何在冰冷的月光下仿若燃烧，影子拖得很长，一直长到他胸膛。

这个问题没有像特米尼格的其它部分一样折磨他那么久。一次委托结束之后，他发现目标地点旁边是图书馆。他办了借书证，五镑一张无证不得入馆，在英国文学区逛了一圈，然后查了那天的报纸。

不是满月，天阴无雨。

他把图书馆发的小纸片随手丢进某个抽屉。当晚还有一个人证，不过但丁不确定要不要去问她，因为她显然整夜都忙于弑父。还是不了。如果蕾蒂心情好，多半会嘲笑他过于浪漫主义，更大的可能则是她会因为提起特米尼格心情变糟。但丁自顾不暇，关心不了她的伤口恢复得如何。他愿意相信报纸比自己的记忆更可靠。真是奇怪，时时侵入梦境和清醒时分的场景竟然没有一处细节属实。它并不存在，空余概念。

马列特岛之后，那个画面渐渐淡出，代替它的是项链落地的脆响，接下来又散作阎魔残骸的莹光。然后，维吉尔回来了，和二十年前一样踏着鲜血。

在但丁的幻想中，他曾以无数方式死过无数次。现在他活着，这简直就像那些年里的一小半噩梦成真。他的心情大概可以类比被所罗门封印的恶魔：第一个世纪它允诺释放自己的人一切财富，第二个世纪是无穷智慧，第三个世纪有三个愿望，四百年后它只想杀死下一个见到的生命。奇迹来得太迟，他怀疑自己已经失去接受它的能力。当维吉尔现身于破碎天幕之下，但丁相信自己唯一的宿命便是杀死至爱至亲。

他真的必须杀死他吗？

他往上爬，穿过云层，水汽一度凝结在皮革上，然后被普通人类无法承受的辛烈阳光蒸腾出难以形容的气味。维吉尔在至高之处等他，除此之外与特米尼格没有一处相同，可那个场景，那个纯属概念的画面又回来了。又是这样。他哥哥仿佛被囚禁的公主——这个比喻一定能使他气到拔刀——只不过囚禁他的魔龙也是他自己。上次但丁没能把他从自己手中救出来，而这次……

但丁突然停下脚步。

他停在一无所有之处，身前是望不到头的血路，身后是望不到头的血路，陌生的情绪将他灌满，然后溢出。他呆立原地，须臾之后终于分辨出来——那些情绪来自三只使魔。那些不愿回归虚无的挣扎，那些终于能够回归虚无的怅然。

给予恶魔最后一击，从它们的消亡中获取力量，这个过程是但丁再熟悉不过了的，可击败使魔的效果显然与此前的一切经验截然不同。这或许是因为他们本就系属同源，而他刚刚把它们的魔力吸收完毕，开始消化其它的部分。不过他已经顾不得思考原因，只是全然震惊于自己脑中的一个声音，它说：“如果那一天，我们所处的位置互换……你我的命运会不会有所不同？”

这是维吉尔的声音，不，这不是声音，这是一个兀自出现的想法。它出现得那么唐突，却又那么自然，他几乎是在瞬间有所明悟——自己暂时能够和V的使魔一样，和他的兄弟心意相通。

有那么一刹那，他悻然生怒——维吉尔凭什么认为自己没有趟过刃山与血海，凭什么判断自己会像他一样，被不正的力量所诱惑。随即他觉得自己不能那么肯定。也许命运确有其事，他刚刚就思考过它，现在又几乎在兄长的体内嗅到了它。那庞大而无形之物纡徐迫近，在他脸上投下了重逾千钧的影子，它掀起的气浪吹彻维吉尔迄今为止的一生，此刻也拂过了他。

可是维吉尔又何尝相信过命运。他只相信手里的刀。

他知道维吉尔可以感受到自己的气愤和质疑，因为他也同时感受到维吉尔困惑和了然。他还明白了为什么他的兄长能立刻反应过来，毕竟他不久前才体验过自己的一半消灭另一半。他们试图抗拒，试图隔离，在一团乱麻中梳理早已拧作一根的两股细纱，悲惨地失败后终于决定尝试适应这种可怖的状态，适应彼此——这是把两颗赤裸的血肉之心直接揉在一起，再没有什么能隐瞒对方。他于维吉尔之中“见”到他自己——他看到自己说“就算杀了你我也要阻止你”。他看到自己一枪粉碎名为Angelo的梦魇。他看到自己疾驰而去的背影……在脑子里不想比用嘴说难多了。千万种感情在千万分之一秒内相撞、融合、破碎，浪涛激起更多、更高的浪涛，然后，在所有那些繁复的涟漪中，一个念头清晰地呈现了它自己。

——我不愿换。

但丁这才发现自己不知何时屏住了呼吸。他无法用语言表达自己现在的想法，幸好他们现在都不需要语言。他继续向上，却已分不清自己是在邪树上走，还是在两人的思想中走。那个雨月夜悄然降临，而他们瞎子一样摸索，试图分清彼此的界限，分清那到底是谁的月，谁的雨。不过他们很快发现无需辨别，因为雨水在落下前与那可悲的宿命一齐蒸发了，他们的孤独相互缠绕，他们的明月共同照亮。这圆满的光辉如同闪电，永恒的闪电，蚀刻在黑暗无垠的天空上。

弑亲的梦魇不会继续对他穷追不舍了，因为直到今日他才算是真正触及一点这个罪名的边缘。那些使魔曾是维吉尔的一部分，诞生于他从自己身上剥离蒙德斯控制的尝试。现在它们成为他的一部分，并将永远作为他的一部分而存在。他精神上颤栗了一下，如果那时——如果那时维吉尔真的陨于他手——

我绝对不会允许你那么侵犯我的隐私。维吉尔想。

很好。但丁想。

他站巨木之巅，头顶的天和脚下的云皆如大海。维吉尔背对着他，却也前所未有地面对着他。

“给我阎魔。”但丁说。封印这事儿我比你有经验，你该留下来养老了。

“想要，就自己来拿。”别碰我的刀。魔界只适合强者。

两人找回阔别二十年的吵嘴的感觉，而后相视一笑，顺理成章地沿用了决斗这个方式来定夺砍树的人选，当然，要等这个严重影响作战的效果淡去。他们享受起所剩无多的无间的亲密。我想吻你，有谁想道。无人能够分辨这是哪个先起的心思，确认双方都没有异议则容易得多。些微尴尬被更强烈的渴望所吞没。紧握武器的手垂下，干燥炽热的唇相贴，但丁知道，维吉尔这次拯救了他自己。

开始吧。两人分开后，他在心里说。

他的兄长似乎听到了。阎魔从鞘中水一般流出，剑士弓步屈膝，刀尖斜指苍空。

 

END

 

他们仍然可以那样交流，只是必须想得很用力。

要么一起去，要么我去。我已经把房契给莫里森，无家可归了。

……把我儿子一个人留在上面？

你不放心？他已经证明自己的实力了。之前你不是还觉得他比我有用吗。而且他不是一个人。他有女朋友。

你不明白。我有义务。我是Qliphoth的实际受益者。

而我也吸收了一部分血液的能量。

……——唔………………怪你。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈明明是你不专心才输的！

\---

尼禄在房车里走来走去。“我总觉得他们背着我商量好了要一起去魔界，但到底是什么时候……”他反复思考之前发生的一系列事件，回想两位不靠谱长辈的言行，顺便重温了化身恶魔的感觉，“我说谁也不会死的时候维吉尔点了下头！我真搞不懂他们到底在打什么。”

蕾蒂对此早有解释。“Twisted pleasure。别试图搞懂。”

**Author's Note:**

> “可维吉尔又何尝相信过命运。他只信手里的刀。”这句也来自小镜子。


End file.
